


Lick It Up

by FandomFangirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirls/pseuds/FandomFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds Dean sitting on the couch enjoying some ice cream and <br/>decides it was a good idea to jump next to him which causes it to fall on<br/>him. Idea was inspired by some friends of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It Up

Today was just like any other day for you. Wake up, do research on mysterious cases and hunt down whatever creature was killing innocents. But everything seemed to be pretty normal today, which was quite odd to you. Another odd thing was no sign of Dean, Sam or Cas. Walking around the bunker which seemed like forever, you finally ran into all three of them at the large wooden table in the front where they sat eating... ice cream? Okay, were you seeing this correctly?

 

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt this little cute meeting you're having but... what the hell?"

 

Your expression was enough to let them know that you deserved an explanation. Or at least half of the truth.

 

"Cas wanted to try ice cream."

 

Dean tossed you a sly smirk as he licked his vanilla cone not once taking his eyes off of you. In fact, you felt as if he was scanning your entire body. After all, what you're wearing did somewhat scream out 'look at me!' But not in a bad way. In fact, wearing a blank tank top and white shorts with thigh high socks can be very comfortable. You were used to being checked out by the boys, it really didn't bother you much. It made you feel empowered, like as if you had your hooks deep in them. Sam looked directly at Dean as soon as he spoke and gave him a puzzled look. Picking this up, you figured Dean was spitting lies towards you.

"Not true. (y/n) Dean was the one who wanted ice cream, Cas just got curious as to what it would taste like and Dean took that as excuse to go."

 

Dean scoffed at his younger brother and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He decided to leave the small group and walk over to the couch only feet away from them.

 

"It taste... Well, to be frank, it doesn't taste like anything to me. Being an angel has it's ups and downfalls. Taste, being a downfall."

 

Cas looked at his half eaten cone and decided to toss it. After that, he said his goodbyes and teleported most likely back to Heaven.

 

"Awh, poor Cassie. I honestly feel for him, he's just trying to be human, like us. But it seems like it isn't cuttin' it for him."

 

"Yeah, guess so. Cas' will be fine, he's go more important things than going out to get ice cream."

 

Sam made sure his tone became more stern on those last two words to cross his point to his brother who was resting on the couch still working on his cone.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Bite me, Sam!"

 

"Damn, you both fight like little girls."

 

You added in your say. Sam chuckled softly and you could of sworn you felt as if Dean was smiling at your input. That being said, Sam strolled out the room and guessing back to his own room. In the back of your mind, something was pulling you to go over and annoy the living hell out of Dean. Both of you literally have nothing better to do than just push each others buttons, to test how far you can take things. Last time almost got you killed and you'll never forget it. You had a cherry soda in your hand and decided the ride back home would be the best time to open it and chug the damn thing. As soon as Dean heard the can open, he gave you a speech on how pissed he'd be if you spilled it. You swore that you had it and it wasn't going anywhere. Sadly, the universe wanted to screw you over that day. A deer jumped out in front of the impala causing Dean to slam on the breaks which caused your drink to tip over and spill on the back of his seat. In that moment, you felt as if your life was flashing in front of your own eyes. Sam's mouth literally hit the floor as he looked over at you and back to Dean. You couldn't even speak, but your actions were quick. With no haste, you opened your door and tossed the soda outside and closed the door quickly. Dean didn't speak the whole ride home and once you reached the bunker, you felt as if you never have ran so fast in your entire life. That day you learned that messing with baby was off limits.

"Hey, Deano!"

 

You practically shouted out as you jumped on him which was a bad idea because it ended up hitting his chest, missing his flannel by a few inches. Your heart stopped as you looked at him to see his face. He gave you a hard glare but quickly it softened. That cant' be good.

 

"You know (y/n), luck never seems to be on your side. But today, as of right now, you'll count yourself lucky... Lick it. I want you to lick all of it off me."

 

Was he serious? He must be, what with his lustful look in his eyes and tight grip on your hips. Dean liked being in control of your body, telling you what to do when to do it, and not once did it bother you. Straddling his hips, you ripped his shirt open and scanned his body with your eyes. His physic was always a sight for sore eyes, staying fit just came naturally for him.

 

"Hey, my eyes are up here sweetie. Come on, don't get thrown off task."

 

His voice was casual but there was a hint of sarcasm. He began to speak again but you shut him up your own mouth kissing him deeply with passion.

 

"Shut up and let me clean you off.'

 

His head rolled back as you began working your way slowly down his neck and chest. Running your tongue over the delightful treat, or at least what's left of it, you began earning moans from Dean. Taking notice in this, you continued. You remained in one spot and slightly sucked on his soft delicate skin. As your lips left the surface, you noticed a small red circle. He wont mind you thought to yourself.

 

"Almost done, sweetie."

 

"God, I hope not. You're doing wonderful, (y/n). I don't want you to stop so soon."

 

"Well, in the case..."

 

You took the rest of his now melted cone and began to spread it over his torso. He twitched at the icy touch you gave him and released a small gasp. You smiled as you tossed the now empty cone behind you.

 

"This will take a while."

 

"I'm all for it, babe."


End file.
